


一十七

by ZiaPrince



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaPrince/pseuds/ZiaPrince
Summary: 少年人的情动最干净。在这荒诞又无眠的夜里细细把过往咀嚼一遍，挑出所有可能的证据，一条一条记在手心里攥紧了，美其名曰足以坦诚的勇气。





	一十七

他年长。

十七岁的年纪里我就跟着他。 他领我熬过叛逆，熬过磨合，熬过籍籍无名，熬过焦灼与失望。于是四季都是我陪他走，春天的流感夏日的烈阳，秋夜的寂凉和冬季的冰霜。

他在空荡而昏暗的后台慢慢教会我为人处世，教我如何应对诋毁，如何取悦观众。

其实先生的手小，但以前只觉得他的掌心宽阔而温暖。我是万不敢妄自向他讨一次牵手的，即使在年龄尚小的时候。因此就只能期待下班晚一点，再晚一点，晚到他放心不下我，非要牵住我的手陪着走完车站到出租房的那段夜路。

没有那种很亮堂的路灯。昏黄光线落下来，打在我俩肩头，在路面映出一长一短一对晃动的阴影。有时候下雨、下雪，一把老式的大花格伞就跟着一起走，遮住两人越发相差无多的身形。雪子砸下来会带起噼啪响动，孟哥起了兴致轻轻打拍子，我就跟着他亮一亮还没被烟火熏燎过的嗓子，声线里还融着稚气和所谓奶音。什么都唱，大西厢，送情郎，唱刘伶醉酒。唱牙痕记。

少年人的情动最干净。在这荒诞又无眠的夜里细细把过往咀嚼一遍，挑出所有可能的证据，一条一条记在手心里攥紧了，美其名曰足以坦诚的勇气。

我把心掏给他看。他却只愣了一愣，轻轻地摇头。还是像对待那个孩子似的牵过我的手，送我到那个停留无数次的窄门前，一样的轻声言语，一样的温柔笑意。真的，先生其实多好一人啊。我垂着头连开口讨一句为什么的勇气都没了，闷在口袋的手心里的字迹被汗水洇开，染成我懵懂晦涩的一十七年。

他手把手将十七岁的小孩教成人，懂得人情冷暖，知晓世态炎凉，入世也通透。他教我成为一名合格的丈夫。

姑娘是好姑娘，但她和我不过是父母之命媒妁之言，没有情可谈。我结婚的时候照例请了他作伴郎。西服是一套的，发型是一套的，妆容是一套的，独独戒指不是。

我穿不惯西装革履，好容易结束了冗长的仪式。敬酒时几次三番偏过身整容，他便笑着叫我站定，越过肩头替着稍稍松了领带，再就势端整，细细捋摁服帖。也可笑，呼吸太近了，明明不是本分，却还要生硬履行，在不合适的场合闹出些不合适的笑话。 我弯了一下嘴角，虚捉住他手腕，慢慢剥离这令人窒息的暧昧气氛。

“先生，戒指冷，硌到我了。”


End file.
